In recent years, numerous devices have been devised to provide a continuous supply of paint to a paint roller from a remote supply of paint to permit continual application of the paint to a surface without requiring the removal of the paint roller from the surface to apply paint to the roller for application. Examples of such systems are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,140,410; 3,602,601; and 3,809,484, the entirety of each are incorporated herein by reference. These devices include a means, such as a pump, to provide a continuous supply of paint from the paint supply under low pressure through a supply hose to the paint roller. The paint roller is designed to evenly distribute the paint across the roller for application to the surface. While these devices are useful in quickly coating large surface areas, they tend not to be very useful for applying paint to edges of adjacent surfaces, such as for example along the joining edge of a wall and ceiling, for applying paint to trim work or other small surface areas, such as for example the trimming around a doorway or window. This is the case, because during use, the paint roller is attached to the supply hose which makes difficult the necessary manipulation of the paint roller to apply paint in these trouble areas without the supply hose becoming an obstruction or contacting wet paint on surround surfaces.
Heretofore, to apply paint to these trouble areas a limited quantity of paint is poured into a small container into which a hand held brush is dipped for coating the bristles thereof for application of the paint to a surface. It is believed, using a hand held brush is the preferred way of coating these small surfaces to provided a very finished looked. However, the paint in the small container is quickly used requiring the painter to stop painting in order to refill the container.
Accordingly, there is a need for the delivery of paint to a container from a remote supply of paint to permit application of the paint delivered to the container by a separate coating implement, such as a brush.